Shattered Soul
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: *rated for rape scene* Kisha and Heero are together and were on a date. Heero left Kisha for a bit, only to return and find her gone. He finds her, but she's been raped. Now, she's not the same person anymore, and Heero has to help her get back a normal l


Shattered Soul  
  
Must I always repeat a disclaimers? Surely by now you know that I don't own Gundam.  
  
  
  
Heero and his girlfriend, Kisha, were having the time of their lives. They were at a rave, where they usually had their dates. They had been dancing for countless hours, and were both tiring a bit. Kisha sat down at their table and grabbed a drink.  
  
"Phew! This gets better and better everytime we come!" Kisha exclaimed. Heero agreed. Kisha sighed and closed her eyes. If Heero hadn't known better, he could've sworn she was sleeping. But then again, he didn't know how late she had stayed up the night before, studying for a big exam.  
  
She hadn't gotten any good sleep, and it took a lot of effort to look lively and energetic, but she was pretty used to it. After all, they were both ex Gundam pilots. Kisha's eyes opened and she took another drink. "So, ya wanna stay here a lil while to get a lil rest, or do ya wanna go back and dance?" Kisha asked.  
  
Heero sgrugged. "I think we should get a lil rest before going back." Kisha nodded in agreement, and inside, she was sighing with relief. She took another mouthful from her drink. Heero stood up. He seemed a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Nature calls," he said teasingly. Kisha burst out laughing.  
  
"Don't take too long," she said slyly. Heero chuckled and walked to the bathroom. Once he was inside the bathroom, Kisha sighed and closed her eyes once again. She really needed some rest. She didn't want to embarrass herself by fainting out of exhaustion.  
  
Kisha sat there drinking, when she felt someone behind her. She knew at once that it was a guy. "Is there something you want?" Kisha said in an irritated voice. An arm rested on her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah. I want you," the man whispered into her ear. His breath was hot against her skin, and she could tell he had been drinking.  
  
"Sorry. I'm taken."  
  
"Well, that's too bad. I always get what I want."  
  
"There's a first for everything." Lil did she know how true her own words were.  
  
"Not for me," he growled. "I *always* get what I want." The man grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards him. Kisha struggled against his grasp. If only I wasn't so weak, Kisha thought desperately. Kisha punched his gut, but his grip did not loosen as he groaned in mild pain.  
  
Then, he smiled. "Playing hard to get, eh? Just the way I like 'em." Kisha was too weak to fight back as he dragged her outside and into a dark alleyway. They went through a door, which he didn't bother to close, and dragged her up one flight of stairs.  
  
"Let me go you bastard!" Kisha shouted angrily. She struggled desperately, but with no prevail. He dragged her into a room and threw her at the wall. Kisha flet pain as her shoulder and the wall made contact. Kisha slumped, gasping for breath.  
  
She felt the man's rough hands grab her once more and was shoved onto a bed, where her clothes were ripped off. Kisha screamed and fought back, but the man backhanded her and she hit the wall again. Kisha's vision was blurred by lil black dots, but she could see the man taking off his own clothes. Kisha felt bile rise in her throat and turned away. Rough hands grabbed her and all she felt next, was unbearable pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. He walked to where Kisha was supposed to be sitting, only she wasn't there. Where is she? She wouldn't have left, Heero thought. He noticed Kisha's drink on the ground. The chair had been knocked over. She was struggling with someone.  
  
He noticed bits of blood on the floor. No one else had noticed. Heero followed them outside and into the alley. He saw the door opened and stepped in. He could hear faint screamings. Heero instinctively drew out his gun, a habit he couldn't get rid of. Right now, he was glad he had kept it.  
  
He followed the screamings up the stairs. They got louder with each step. As he got closer, the screams became more familiar. He instantly recognized Kisha. Heero broke into a run and broke down the door in which the screams were coming from. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the building.  
  
What Heero saw inside burned into his heart. There on the bed, was Kisha. A man was on top of her and was beating her as she screamed. Heero saw him closing both hands around her throat. Heero felt anger run through him and shot at the man. The man fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Heero ran to Kisha, who was curled into a ball in the corner. She was deathly pale and had bruises and blood all over her. He touched her shoulder and she screamed. Heero's hand drew back, but tried once again. Kisha sobbed and screamed, not seeming to catch her breath.  
  
"Kisha, are you all right?" Heero asked. Kisha turned to look at him, but in her eyes, there was fear and pain. Her breaths were coming in short gasps and there was blood. Heero held back the tears that had been threatening to flow. He took off his coat and wrapped it protectively around Kisha. It was a big coat, so it covered her body from the thighs up.  
  
Heero gently picked Kisha up and held her body in his arms. He walked to wear there was a phone, and called the police. He explained what had happened and told them that they would not be there, but at the hospital. Heero left right after that.  
  
Luckily, he had driven a car instead of a motorcycle. He drove quickly to the hospital, and Kisha was taken in. Heero waited for what seemed like forever until a nurse came out and called him in. He was taken to the room where Kisha lay. She was in the hospital dresses and had wires going into her body.  
  
Heero went to her side. "Is she alright?" he demanded.  
  
"I don't know. The doctor will tell you that," the nurse said. She gave a small bow and left the room as the doctor came in.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes, but not emotionally or mentally," the doctor said sadly. "She will have to see a psychiatrist and you will have to be gentle with her. She has mild amnesia and her vocal cords are worn out from so much yelling. Stress and such will not be good for her and she'll need lots of rest. It seems before this had happened, she was suffering from too much stress and not enough sleep."  
  
Heero stared at the doctor in shock. Kisha had been going through these things and he had known or even thought about it. Of course, Kisha was very good at hiding things. "When will she be able to go back home?" Heero asked.  
  
"In a few minutes. She has stablized much faster than any other women who have been raped," doctor said with some amazement. Heero gave a wry smile. If only he knew who she had been years ago.  
  
Heero waited outside for Kisha. A nurse walked her over to him and he held her safely. Kisha whimpered and the nurse whispered some comforting words in her ear as Heero took her. Kisha was shaky, so she leaned on Heero without thinking. Heero wrapped a protective arm around her. Kisha was tired, and fell asleep while walking to the car.  
  
Kisha almost fell, but Heero caught her and lifted her up. He carried her and put her in the backseat of the car so she could sleep. He drove back to their apartment. Kisha lived in the apartment across the hall from his and Duo's. Duo lived with Heero for the time being, for he was fired from his job and was lazing around while Heero tried to convince him to get another job.  
  
Heero opened the car door and carried Kisha up the stairs and to her apartment. He gently laid her on her bed and stepped into his apartment to tell Duo that he would be staying with Kisha. He found Hilde over as he walked in. "Duo, I'm going to be staying at Kisha's apartment."  
  
Duo grinned. "Something going on?" he asked slyly.  
  
"Yeah. She was raped earlier tonight so I'll be staying with her." Duo and Hilde stared at him in shock.  
  
"Is she okay?" Hilde demanded. She and Kisha had become good friends. Same with the other ex pilots. Duo had found out about Heero and Kisha and had blabbed to their friends, so they ended up having the other ex pilots over to see from themselves.  
  
Heero told them both about her condition and what had happened. Hilde was near tears. "Oh how could he do that to her!?" she cried. Duo wrapped his arm aound her as Heero walked out of his apartment. "He deserved to die," Heero heard Hilde say as he left.  
  
Heero walked quietly into Kisha's room. She was sleeping peacfully, so Heero brought a chair over to sit at her side. He closed his eyes and dozed, but was soon awakened by whimpers.  
  
Heero's eyes opened to see Kisha thrashing about in her bed. She was sweating and was crying, but no sound came out. Heero watched helplessly as Kisha relived her nightmare with soundless screams of terror and pain. He grabbed her gently and pulled her towards him. He held her close as her struggles began to subside. He moved away and she started to thrash once again.  
  
Kisha's eyes opened and in them, he saw fear. He pulled her close to him once again and she relaxed from the warmth of his body. She stopped shaking and rested gently against Heero. Heero was getting tired, but did not want to disturb the girl, so he slipped under the covers next to her. She snuggled against him as she wrapped his arms aound her. This was how they were found the next morning.  
  
  
  
Hehehe. Feeling kinda lucky Hee-chan? Be careful with Kisha. 


End file.
